Chai and Biscuits
by Blue Waters 52
Summary: A number of one shots involving England and canon!India.
1. New Policies

England waited nervously at the front door.

"Ah, hello young sahib! What brings you here today? " greeted India upon opening the door.

England always felt awkward when someone called him young.  
He sometimes forgot how old India was.  
With his energy and spirit, it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for America's age.

"Would you like some chai?" he asked as England stepped inside and took off his coat and shoes.

"No,thanks. I'm actually in bit of a rush today.. I came here to discuss an important matter with you.. "

India nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Well.. Umm.. By 2015.. Err.."

"You're stopping your aid from that year onwards? "

England nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, my economy hasn't been doing too well recently.. And well, you're much stronger now.."

"It's ok, you don't have to justify yourself young sahib.. Whatever aid you have given till now has been very helpful, thank you," India sighed, "I just wished less of it had been wasted due to corruption."

Corruption was a big problem that India faced.

Both nations stood quietly for a while.  
India gazed out the window, deep in thought.  
England couldn't help but notice how tranquil and beautiful India looked at that moment and he instinctively leaned forward until their lips met.

India backed away.  
"What are you doing, young sahib?"  
He laughed at England's red face.  
"Is this a consolation for the aid?"

"I.. Err. Need to go.." fumbled England, heading for the door.

"Because if it is," continued India,  
gently grabbing England's arm and pulling him back,  
"I accept,"  
and connected their lips one again.

* * *

**A/N: So I was basically doing research for an essay when i found an article about this. Sorry for any wrong facts..  
****chai - tea  
sahib - master**


	2. Independence Day

What did India do on Independence Day?

Nothing as grand as America of course, what with the fireworks and huge parties and everything, but India had his own way of relaxing and enjoying himself on that day.

For one, he celebrated all things Indian.  
He wore kurtas on that day.  
He enjoyed a different Indian cuisine at each time of the day, including south Indian, North Indian, chaat, and last but not least, his favourite mishti.  
He also usually watched a few of his favourite Bollywood films and listened to some Hindi songs.

He celebrated his freedom, freedom from the British rule and freedom from -  
Paperwork!  
He had a deal with his boss; he was going to do no work on 15th August unless it was so-urgent-that-it-couldn't-be-put-off-till-tomorrow.

He sometimes, if he was lucky, would get a call from his brother, Pakistan, who wished him a gruff 'happy independence day', in return to India's wishes to him on the previous day.

He also worked extra hard for his not so fortunate people, so that they could have a special day; helping in various charities and sending them presents anonymously.

Since he had the whole day to himself, India would often take to musing about life. He would wish that his people were more free than they actually were; free from corruption, free from poverty, free from the double standards and discrimination of society.

On this Independence Day, India was currently flipping through TV channels while trying to plan what to do for the day when he saw a blond head moving back and forth beyond his window.

India grinned. England was proud of all his former colonies and loved to celebrate their Independence days with them but it was an awkward matter, since.. well, they had gotten their Independence from him.

India walked quietly towards the window and then popped his head out.  
"Hello England"

"Whaaa.. " England spluttered, almost falling backwards.

India managed to keep his poker face on.  
"Would you like to come inside?"

"Y-yes that would be nice. I-It is pretty hot outside."  
Though whether the flush on England's face was due to heat or embarrassment would remain a mystery.

...

After a while India and England sat snuggled together on the couch, watching one of India's favourites from Bollywood.

"England?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like some chaat or tandoori or something?"

"But you always make it too spicy.."

"It's ok. We can have jalebi or lassi afterwards."

"Alright then."

..

For the past few years, India also entertained a certain British friend of his on Independence Day.

* * *

**A/N: My head canon Pakistan is a Romano-type character.  
****kurta - Indian attire  
****chaat - Indian street food  
****mishti, jalebi - Indian sweet dish  
****lassi - sweet Indian drink**


	3. The EAC

"Almost there."

"Just a little further"

"Come on, just a small stroke."

India burst out laughing, finally giving up on hiding his chuckles behind his hand.  
"Seriously England, if you're so terrified of elephants then why did you come over to the Elephant Appreciation Club?"

England's scrunched shut eyes snapped open to glare at India.  
He then continued to huff and look at the ground, arm held upright about an inch away from the elephant's trunk.

_Because you would be here._

India smiled, amused, then gently took England's wrist and closed the distance in between.

England flinched at the initial contact, but eventually relaxed and started stroking the trunk, a small smile appearing his face.

India grinned.  
"Great. Step two of getting rid of your fear; we're going to ride him."

"Wait what?!" spluttered England.

Meanwhile India had already clambered onto the elephant, with the latter raising his trunk to help India up.

"Your turn."

England gaped. "Without even a saddle or a howdah?!'

"I don't use those. Not too good for him," said India, patting the elephant's head.

"No. Absolutely not. I put my foot down." exclaimed a red faced England. "I have no intention of falling from a height of 9ft, thank you very much."

"I won't let you."

"W-why should I trust you?"

"For one, I have a better reputation on the matter than you," said India with an amused smirk.

England opened and shut his mouth a number of times, staring at the ground and shuffling awkwardly.  
"Umm alright then.. But how do I get up? No way am I climbing up like you did."

India grinned.  
He leaned forward muttering under his breath. It was as if he was whispering in the elephant's ear.

The elephant promptly wrapped his trunk around England, which yielded an indignant and terrified squeak from the latter, and gracefully deposited him upon his neck, in front of India.

India then patted the elephant, and he lumbered onward.

England was extremely tense.

Upon noticing this, India loosely wrapped his arms around him.  
"Better? You won't fall now."

"Hmm."

As time passed, England relaxed, leaning back against India in the process.

India smiled. England was really most amusing.  
He began to hum softly to himself.

Probably a tune from one of his Bollywood songs, England mused.

"What's his name?" asked England, gesturing towards the elephant.

"Jamuna"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They eventually stopped by a river a little way into the forest where they were surrounded by greenery all around.

Jamuna first put England on the ground, after which India climbed down.

"It's time for Jamuna's bath!" grinned India upon looking at England's confused face.

"Do you want to help?"

"I think I'll just watch. I don't really want to get wet."

India shrugged. "Alright."

India and Jamuna waded into the water while England sat down on a nearby rock.

Jamuna sprayed water on to himself a number of times while India scrubbed his back.

England stared at India. He seemed so at peace.

A spray of water upon him awoke him from his daze, simultaneously drenching him through and through.  
"What the-"

For the second time that day, India burst out laughing.

England spluttered. "Hey!"

India's laughter faded to a chuckle. "Jamuna, you mischievous thing."

"Oh what the hell," exclaimed England with a grin, wading into the water to join India and splashing water at the two.

It turned into an all out water fight with Jamuna coming out victorious.

After that the trio lay down on the ground, panting and exhausted and happy, to dry off.  
They lay in comfortable silence until it started to grow dark, at which they began to head back.

England couldn't stop smiling. The whole day had been great. Hell, he would probably catch a cold for being drenched for so long, but it was fun damn it.  
Not to mention he'd also made a new friend.

Once back, India and England fed Jamuna sugar canes and various fruits while talking about random things.

"You can come to the EAC to take care of Jamuna anytime," said India, smiling, as England made to leave.

England smiled back. "I will."


End file.
